Kingdom of Fueir
The Kingdom of Fueir Fueir was the third daughter of Ballarus and sixth child overall. Fueir was often regarded as sickly, ill, and mentally fevered, the deity has based much of her kingdom on the visions that she would see and the voices she would hear. Fueir had always feared the prospect of the outside world more than any of the children, so much so that the entire culture of her kingdom is based around the idea of keeping the walls intact. This fear had lead to one of the largest ongoing crisis in the entire empire, that being the requirement of civilians above the age of twenty to be forced to work on reinforcing the structure of the wall until the age of seventy, often working the civilians to death in the process. With all the adults working on the wall, only the elders were able to raise the children, each citizen also being forced to bare at least three children prior to their twentieth birthday, which was followed by mandated castration. The combination of the forced work and low age of childbearing women led to widespread child labor for the production of food, high rates of birth defects, and high infant mortality rates. This practice had been eliminated a mere hundred years prior to the current era, though the impacts it had were catastrophic. Throughout the Kingdom of Fueir during this period the only people allowed to be in any position of government were the elderly. This had extended to even the royal family as they were only allowed to take the throne at age seventy, though they often died less than five years after due to the health effects working on the wall would have. Fueir herself had little mention in folklore much to the extent of Golb which led to little information is available in terms of her actual character. What is known about Fueir was that she had never left her palace after the meeting of Hine, she had very little interaction with the first people of her kingdom other than teaching them basic agriculture, sustainable hunting, and the importance of the walls, and that the last mention of her involved her sealing herself into the catacombs of her palace which is now located in the Ancient Lands. Despite the lack of direction by Fueir herself, the early people of her kingdom were able to build themselves up to one of the most advanced cultures of the time, managing to forge steel far before any other kingdom. How this is possible is unknown, but as it is Fueir's kingdom is still in a sustainable state. Fueir was considered the second most impoverished kingdom until the extinction of the fifty-year labor requirement but afterward had managed to become the third most prosperous kingdom due to the export of advanced metal works. Architecture in Fueir reflects her fear of the world through the practice of heavy reinforcement of building exteriors and structural bases with high-quality steel. Housing in Fueir is communal as to reduce the cost of buildings and even government officials live in the same houses as workers. The primary export of Fueir is their signature steel however they are known for the exportation of high-quality building materials such as concrete. Fueir's military power is unknown due to the secrecy of the kingdom, however, what information is known is that soldiers wield the most advanced armor and weaponry out of all seven kingdoms. Fueir is located to the northeast of Gir and southwest of Clee.